


Seasons of Love

by Thrawnduil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawnduil/pseuds/Thrawnduil
Summary: Thrawn had run out of the cantina on shore leave, straight into a snow storm and was retrieved by his worried friends, who wonder just what the chiss had been thinking.





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).



> A gift for White_Rainbow! Much love <3  
> (Hope it was okay to borrow ch'eo vur from you)

Of all the things to happen tonight, Eli would never have thought that a Chiss, frozen to the marrow and sitting on his couch, could be included. Yet here they were, the close circle of friends centered around the man who had brought them all together. Thrawn was huddled in at least three warm blankets, a hot cup of cocoa clutched in his cold hands, while the rest of the entourage regarded him with a mixture of relief, disappointment and even anger. 

“I cannot believe that you just ran outside without notifying anyone of us”, Eli finally broke the terse silence with surprising fervor. “What were you thinking Thrawn? You could have frozen to death out there!” Thrawn opened his mouth to answer but Eli did not let him get a word in. “Max was beside himself with worry, as was I. Even Orson was going mad.” 

The red gaze turned towards the engineer who sat on a chair beside him, mouth still turned into a scowling grimace. Contrary to his usual impassive appearance Thrawn seemed to shrink further into the blankets, guilt now cleary written on his face. Eli sighed, running a hand through his hair as he gathered his wits and most importantly his composure. “We’d thought you’d been abducted or mugged”, he finally whispered. A hand fell on his shoulder, the weight conveying the silent comfort of his partner, as Yogar stepped closer to him. 

Sensing that Eli was close to a breakdown, Max - who had until now sat mostly quiet beside Thrawn - spoke up. “It’s just so unlike you ch’eo vur”, he started, slinging one arm around his love. “When we got no message from you, we feared the worst. That’s why everyone joined in the search immediately.” His usually so proud grand admiral worried his lower lip in thought now, staring unseeingly at the steaming mug in his hands. “I’m sorry”, he finally whispered, not daring to look up and meet anyone’s gaze. 

“I just don’t understand what made you hurry out like that? Why didn’t you just leave a message for us?” The group looked at Wilhuff who apparently had been pondering that particular question for a while now, brow furrowed in incomprehension. Thrawn closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts before he quietly answered. “I thought I saw Thrass.” That one sentence effectively silenced the room. 

Thrawn took a shaky breath, just as Max pulled him closer with a sigh. “Oh Thrawn”, he mumbled. “I’m so sorry, ch’eo vur.” The chiss turned to bury his head in his lover’s neck, trying not to break down completely. Even so, he couldn’t hide the shudders racking his body nor the muffled sobs tearing from his lips. Quietly Max bade the others to wait outside so only he and Eli were left with Thrawn and took the sloshing mug from the chiss’ hands. 

The younger officer looked almost as distraught as his friend and after hesitating for a moment he quickly sat down on Thrawn’s other side. “I know it was stupid to run out like this”, Thrawn suddenly blurted out. “But I was so sure … and I was afraid to lose him again.” He looked up turning to Eli, who instinctively took a gentle hold of his hands. “I just miss him so much”, Thrawn whispered, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. “That he’s gone… I … sometimes I feel so lost and … alone. And I know it’s ridiculous, but…” 

His voice broke. Max’ hand had disappeared under the blankets, rubbing comforting circles on Thrawn’s back as he pressed a kiss to his love’s cheek. “It’s alright love to feel love. I understand”, he soothed the chiss who seemed almost ashamed of his feelings. “I know that we can’t be what your brother was to you and I don’t want to.” Gently Max cradled Thrawn’s cheek, meeting the confused gaze with a smile. “But we can still catch you when you fall. You’re not alone ch’eo vur. You’ll never be alone anymore”, he promised with a soft kiss. 

When Thrawn looked up a bit sceptical, he added: “Young Armitage has already declared you his favourite uncle anyway and the way Orson and Wilhuff acted today, I’m surprised they did not outright ground you like a pair of mother hens. Face it love, you’ve got a hell of an extended family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have lost any semblance of coherency at the end, but hopefully it's still okay-ish.  
> Feel hugged dear Rainbow! <3


End file.
